


Weston: Year One

by growligan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Emo, Goth - Freeform, M/M, Male Friendship, Private School, Puberty, all boy school romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: Follow Edgar, Lawrence, Herman and Gregory as they go through their first year at Weston. They will face many challenges together and their friendship will falter and grow stronger and forbidden feelings will begin to stir.





	1. Meeting

Edgar sat on the train that was going to take him to the school. It was an old red train that looked like it had seen better days. A lady appeared she was pushing a trolley with a lot of candy on. Edgar had a lot of money so he bought quite a few candies to snack on during the journey. It was going to take a long time until he reched the school.

Suddenly the door burst pen and a blue haired fellow young man named Lawrence entered the cabin.

”Hello” said the nerdily looking lad as he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

”Hello” greeted Edgar he was excited at the prospect of making a friend. ”Why don’t you come sit down I have candy?” He knew from groing up being close to his uncle that bribes were a man’s best friend sometimes and as he saw the blue-haird fellow’s blue eyes light up like the summer sky he knew he had done the right thing. He was going to buy Lawrence’s friendship wih candy if he had to.

Alrwence was chewing on a red jelly rat when the door opened again and a blond tall boy tha tlooked well built stepped into the cabin.

”Hello” greeted Edward and Lawrence.  
”Hello I’m Herman” greeted the muscular boy.

”I have candy” sad Edgar he saw his chance and he took it uncle Aleister would surely be proud.

”Can I have some?” asked the kid who had jus tintroduced himself as Herman and Edgar said yes so Herman went to sit down with them.

They shared candy together in friendly silence and when they got thirsty they drank from a soda that Lawrence had broguth with him the feeling of friendship was high in the room.

RIght then the door opened and a gothy looking kid of undetermined gender stepped in. He was wearing fishnet stockings and long black boots and a short black kilt and a purple and black t-shirt with a band print on and a striped hoodie with the hood pulled up and black lipstik and ltos of dark eyeshadow and eyeliner.

”Hello~” he drawled. ”I’m Gregory Violet.”

”Hello” greeted Edgar gently he had seen a lot of weird things in his life and this dark apparition didn’t really faze him any. ”You are welcome to sit down and enjoy our comradeship as well. There is plenty of room.” He gestured friendlily to the last empty seat.

The gothish boy dragged his high heeled boots across the cabin and settled down next to Edgar who gave him a bright white toothed smile.

”I’m Edgar” introduced Edgar himself and then Lawrence did.

”I’m Lawrence” said Lawrence.

But when it was Herman’s turn he said nothing instead he stared at the new one as if he wa slooking at a gross bug. Edgar cleared his throat nervously this wasn’t good it wasn’t good at all!!!

Gregory calmly looked the blond one straight into his forest green eyes and he suddenly spoke his voice barely more than a hiss it lmost soudned evil.

”I don’t like you either, you stupid jock” he bullied Herman.

Herman stood up with his fists clenched but right then a honk was heard and the trains tarted slowing down.

The boys had arrived at Weston.


	2. The sorting

Edgar stepped off the train with his newfound friend cirlce they had arrived at the school at last. He had put the leftover candy in his backpack to snack on later.

The four lads walked towards the school with the rest of the students this was the qaudrant’s first year and they were all nervous. Edgar had an uncle who had gone to the school a while ago so he knew a little about what to expect but knowing they would have to be sorted at first was anxiety inducing. He hoped his new friends would end up in the same house as him.

When they stepped into the Great Hall they saw four tables one for every house. One table was decoarted with a red table cloth and red banners with a majestic fox that seemed to roar hung above them. Edgar knew that it had to be the Scarlet Fox hosue that was where his uncle had gone it meant you were better than everyone else and also pretty. Edgar had a feeling that was where he would end up but he wasn’t sure any of his new friends would. None of them were particularly attractive.

Next to the red table was a table with blue stuff and Edgar figurd that must be the Sapphire Owl. The fact that an owl reading a book while wearing glasses was their banner hting seemed to imply that he was right. Sapphire Owl was the nerd house (A/N: kinda like Ravenclaw!!! They’re both blue even I wonder if it’s really a coincidence xP) and everyone knew that only losers went there. At least that’s what uncle Aleister had said. Edgar hoped none of his friends would go there.

Next to that there was a green table and everyone there seemed to be a jock it looked rathe runpleansant. Edgar knew it had to be the Green Lion house and he shuddered. He didn’t like sport nerds but everyone around the table seemed to be gossipping about football and cricket and golf and some of them were even wearing the shrits of their favorite teams. Edgar shook his head in disapproval. He hoped none of his friends would go there!!!

The next table was purple but jduging by the people sitting around it it might as well have been black. Edgar knew it was the Violet Wolf house aka the emo house the kids sitting at the violet table were all wearing a lot of black and other emo or goth colors and they all looked depressed and most of them had dyed their hair some black and some in other colors. Edgar felt embarrassed at the thought of going to that house what would his family say. He hoped none of his friends would go there :(

Edgar and his friends and the other first year students gathered while they waited for their names to be called. An old lady that looked like she had seen better days went and placed an old top hat on a chair and Edward knew it was the sorting hat.

”I will now read your names in alphabetical order and when I call your name you come here and then you put on the hat and then you go to your new house tabel AND NO PROTESTS!!!!!!” declared the old lady.

The names got called out and it was very soon Lawrence turn since his last name was Bluer Lawrence stepped up and sat down on the chair and put the top hat on his head. It had barely touched him before it yelled out his house.

”SAPPHIR EOWL!!!” the hat yelled and Edward watched as the blue haired boy went to sit down with his fellow nerds it made him sad but at the same time he knew that Lawrence was where he belonged hopefully they could still stay friends.

Some other names were called and then it was Herman Greenhill’s turn he walked up to the chair and sat down. Herman put on the hat and Edgar wasn’t surprised when it said he was going to be in the jock house. The sport nerds applauded their newfound friend when Herman went to join them he seemed to fit right in a man in a golf shirt gave him a back pat and Edgar thought he could see Herman wince in pain.

Then it was his own turn after a while he walked up there nervously he sat down and he put on the hat.

”Hello” said the hat but only Edgar could hear because it was talking in his head.

”Hello” said Edgar.

”I see that you’re not a nerd and youd on’t like sports and I don’t think you’d fit in with the violet wolves either” declared the hat. ”Hmm...”

Edgar waited patiently he felt like he already knew where this was going to lead.

”Okay I am gonna put you in the Scrlet Forx house” said the hat and then it screamed it out and the pretty people at the table applauded and Edgar hurried over his long pale hair flowing behind him like a majestic waterfall he knew he would fit right in.

After a little while the last of his new friends got called up. Gregory Violet went and put on the hat and to no one’s surprise he got put in the Violet Wolf house. His new emo friends whistled and cheered and chanted what Edgar assumed was some weird song they all listened to as Gregory went to join them his black boots clicking against the concrete floor as he crossed the hall.

They had been sorted and now it was time to eat. Edgar ate a chicken wing and some potato wedges and a cob of corn and some gravy and he ate a british biscuit (A/N: that should go without saying this isn’t America but just in case) and he drank some lemonade and then for dessert he ate some apple pie and marshmallow cookies and he drank some strawberry tea and then he followed his house members to the dorm.

It was bedtime now.


	3. THe mornng after

Edgar followed his housemates to the Scarlet Fox house it was a big red building that looked really fance outside it were flags with the roaring fox symbol on you could feel that it was am important place it gave off such vibes.

Edgar drew an excited breath and held it as he walked across the path with his housemates towards his new home he was excited but also nervous. The handsome young men walked inside the building and Edgar and the other first years were went up to a room at the top. It had four bunk beds and Edgar ended up on the bottom bunk.

Edgar was scared of heights so he was relieved but he was also scared the top was gonna break and land on him. Edgar hated bunkbeds.

~

The next morning Edgar sat in the Great Hall with his fellow foxlings. He was buttering a scone when he saw a bunch of kids in blue robes walked into the room and among them he spotted a bespectacled bluehead. It was the boy from yesterday.

”LAWRENCE!!” yelled Edgar and waved he hoped Lawrence didnt hate him now house rivalry was a hting and if that was the case Edgar was ready to fight tooth and nail to show Lawrence who was the superior of the two of them and maybe even win Lawrence’s admiration and win him back that way. Edgar was dominant.

Lawrence waved back and Edgar saw him disengage from the group and head over to the red table. He didn’t sit down because he wasn’t allowed to but he stood behind Edgar and Edgar turned around so they could talk he ate his scone.

”Hello” greeted Lawrence.

”Hello” repleid Edgar.

Everyone at the red table was looking at the boys and Edgar knew he was being judged. He turned back around and chomped down on his scone.

”I twas nice talking to you” he said. Lawrence felt rejected.

Did Edgar hate him now????

Lawrence swallowd his tears and hurried over to the blue table hugging the calculator in his pocket hard to try to collec thimself it wouldn’t do him good to bawl his eyes out in front of the whole school on the first day it might give them the wrong impression. Lawrence didn’t cry often only sometimes.

~

The first class was quidditch class and the boys had walked there together with their housemates not each other a drift was already forming Lawrence felt sad Edgar felt guilty Herman felt relieved that he didn’t have to be around Gregory and Gregory didn’t feel much.

His eyeliner on point, Gregory sat down on the soft grass with his violet robe spread out around him. He drank from a juice box it was orange flavored because it was a hot day.

Lawrence reluctantly went and sat down next to his friend from yesterday.

”Hello are you excited about learning to fly??” he asked.

”No” said Violet he had no interest in sports.

”I’m not eithe rbut I still want a good grade so I will do my best” confessed Lawrence with a sigh.

In the distance Herman flexed a muslce he was ready.


	4. Realizations

The first year students, a motley bunch of acne faced boys, gathered around the teacher, Professor McBroom, to take their first flying lesson of the year. Professor McBroom was an elderly Scottish man and rumor had it he had changed his last name on purpose to reflect his career some students would laugh about it behind his back. Edgar knew his uncle had.

“Alright lads” said Pfoessor McBroom. “Straddle the brooms.”

The boys all swung their legs over their brooms some with more ease than others. Edgar could see that Gregory seemed to have some difficulties but then it was probably a result of still wearing the high heeled boots from yesterday. Herman had done it with the ease of a sportsman and Lawrence’s tall legs seemed to have helped him.

“Good work lads” complimented the professor. “Now when I count to three you will all kick off from the ground and fly around the field and then you will come back and you will land and try not to fall off your brooms!!!!”

The boys took off and Herman flew up next to Gregory.

“Maybe put on some sneakers next time you moron” he mocked the black haired boy. “Everyone could see you had trouble getting on the broom.”

“Shut your mouth you idiot jock” retorted Gregory.  
Herman was about to reply with something really mean but he didn’t watch where he was flyign and flew into a street light. He fell to the ground and got a concussion. He had to be taken to the nurse.

The rest of the boys completed their round around the field and landed.

“Excellent work lads” said Professor McBroom. Then it was time for the next class it was an English class. Edgar had no problem with the English language as he had grown up in England and could both read and write withotu any major problems. He was aiming for an A in this class.

After that it was time for lunch and Edgar went ot sit down at the red table. Today’s lunch was barbecued ribs with potato wedges and corn on the cob. Edgar went to the soda fountain to get some soda and there he met Lawrence.

“hi” said Edgar.

“Hi” replied Lawrence coldly.

“I’m sorry about this mornign” tried Edgar.

“Mhm” said Lawerence and Edgar could hear the disbelief in the other boy’s voice. “I am sure.”

“Look we are enemies okay I don’t know what to do!!!!” whispered Edgar in despair.

“Maybe try being a decent person and it will all work out” hissed Lawrence and returned to the blue table his glass all filled up.

Edgar stood there staring after him. He had thought he was a decent person!!!

~

Evening had come and as Lawrence was about to go to bed he found a note left on his pillow. He opened it with grat curiosity. It was a note from Edgar.

“Meet me by the stables” said the note. Lawrence looked around to make sure everyone was busy then he went to the bathroom and snuck out through the window. He wondered what Edgar could possibly want. He walked over to the stables and waited outside. After a while Edgar approached.

“I have been thinking about what you said” said Edgar. “And I thought I was a decent person but you have proven tome that I was wrong.”

Right then Herman came he had just gotten out of the sick wing.

“Hello” siad Herman as he joined the other two boys outside the stable. “Are you gong for a ride?”

“No we are discussing things about Edgar” confided Lawrence.

“Ah yes Edgar I noticed that you looked quite nerdy today in English class” mocked Herman. “Are you sure you’re in the right house?”

The blush on Edgar’s cheeks seemed to work to prove that he was in fact in the right house for they were as red as the blood that ran in his veins.  
“You’re mean Herman grow up” said Lawrence.

Herman walekd back to his dorm not sure how to feel or what to think. Surely he wasn’t mean????


	5. Making friends

The first week at Weston passed without any further incidents and the lads started settling into their life at the public school. Lawrence’s school work quickly showed that he was indeed going to be a straight A student, Herman excelled at sports, Edgar fit right in among the narcissists, and Gregory drew a beautiful painting of a horse. All in all things seemed to be working out for the fellows.

One early autumn morning Edgar was going to the greenhouse to check on his carrots which he were growing when he ran into Lawrence.

“Hello” said Lawrence.

“Hello” said Edgar. “What are you doing here?”

“I have come to check on my tomatoes” said Lawrence and they went into the greenhuse together. “I can’t believe a red house student would be going to the greenhouse though what are YOU doing here?”

“I’m her to check on my carrots” confessed Edgar with a shrug he liked vegetables and he wasn’t going to be ashamed of it. Besides hoem grown ones always tasted best.

Edgar pulled up three strong firm carrots from the ground and put them in his bag he was going to take them inside to peel and prepare them and then snack on them later in the evening when doing his homework.

Lawrence pulled off a thick fat juicy tomato from the plant it was ripe and ready to be eaten the excited boy took a big bite and chewed merrily as he devoured his hard work.

Edgar thought that was a really nasty way of eating tomatoes but he didn’t want to ruint heir friendship again so he kept his thoughts to himself.

Then the boys went to the dining hall together today’s breakfast was scrambeld eggs with bacon and baked beans and fried potatoes and miniature hot dogs and milk chocolate.

Edgar was hungry so he ate a lot. He ate ten hot dogs and two potatoes and a piece of scrambled eggs and two spoons of beans and three glasses of milk chocolate.

~

The morning had turned into day and the sun was shining hot and bright, that early september heat filling the air and making Gregory sweat under his black robe. It was an unwritten violet house rule that you had to wear it at all times.

He sat down on the grass with his sketching pad and an apple and started sketching the giant lake to the side. The grass was sarting to dry for autumn was arriving more and more each day and soon winter would be upon them and it would finally be cold enough to wear the hooded robe without sweating. Gregory was excited.  
Suddenly a muscular boy plopped down next to him in the dry grass.

“Hello” flexed Herman.

Gregory tensed up and didn’t reply not wanting to face the jock’s constant ridicule this day.

“What are you drawing anyway?” asked Herman and took a peek on Violet’s drawing pad. It was clear that Violet was new to drawing because he honestly wasn’t really good it looked like something a ten year old had made but Herman was even worse at drawing so he didn’t say anything nasty for once.

“So have you been drawing for long?” asked Herman in an attempt to show interest.

“Two years” lied Gregory he had only started about a month or so ago but he could feel it within him he was a real aesthete and soon he would be a masterful artist like Picasso or Leonardo di Caprio he could feel destiny surge through him and move his hand for him every time he grabbed hold of a pencil and his hand seemed to move across the paper of its own creating art out of nothing.

Gregory was an art nerd.

“Well I’m sure you will become a famous artist one day like Leonardo di Caprio or Picasso” said Herman.

VIOLET GASPED!!!!!!!

~

That night Edgar sat at his little desk and dipped his newly peeled carrots into a delicious dressing it was ranch dressing. He was doing his math homework and it was a bit too advanced for him he wished Lawrence was there to help him.

That’s when he decided he was gonna sneak out and go find Lawrence.


	6. Consequences

The grass was cold against Edgar’s bare feet as he snuck through the campus grounds on his way towards the blue house. Back in the red house, his carrots with their delicious ranch dreassign was screaming his name but he had no time for them now. He could snack on them later.

As silent as a fox the young man seemed as he approached the blue house. Positioning himself outside what he assumed and hoped was Lawrence’s window Edgar grabbed a fistfull of little rocks and hurled them toward the window.

A head peaked out. It wasn’t Lawrence.

“What do you want!?” questioned an overweight freckled fellow indignantly.

“Is Lawrence Bluer here?” asked Edgar as politely as he could.

“Try the window above this one” said the sapphire owl member and closed the window and presumably went back to sleep.

Edgar chucked a bunch of rocks against the other window and a boy in a blue striped pajamas peeked out it was Lawrence! He looked confused and wasn’t wearing any glasses Edgar waved but it was as if the other boy wasn’t seeing him.

“LAWRENCE!!!!!!” yelled Edgar to get his friend’s attention.

Lawrence disappeared inside for a few moments and then appeared with his glasses on he waved merrily.

“Hello Edgar what do you want” said Lawrence.

“I need your help with homework” said Edgar.

“What subject is troubling you?” questioned Lawrence.

“Math” replied Edgar.

“But Edgar it is almost midnight I am sleeping” said Lawrence and Edgar thought he could hear some whining in the boy’s pubertally shrill voice.

“I know but I am stuck” said Edgar and stomped his foot he wasn’t used to people not doing what he wanted them to.

Lawrence disappared inside and closed the window and Edgar could feel the cold winds of rejection strike against his dashing body he held back a sob and started walking back to the red house feeling as cheerful as Violet’s black eyeshadow but right then he heard a door open and footsteps approach. He turned around. Lawrence was running towards him.

“Wait up sillY!!!” yelled Lawrence.

The boys walked across the ground together as silent as two mice out to get a particularly tasty piece of cheese without waking up the home owners. Except they were two thirteen year olds not wanting to be caught being out after curfew.

“I am gonna have to smuggle you inside” admitted Edgar. 

“What if we get caught?” whined Lawrence.

“We won’t I will make sure of that” reassured Edgar.  
Right then heavy footsteps were heard behind them. They turned around and saw that it was the groundskeeper Ruben McGrid, a tall bearded fellow with quite a few pounds too many on his fat body. He gazed sternly at the young boys.

“WHAT ARE YE FELLAS DOIN’ OUTSIDE A THIS HOUR!?!?” he demanded.

“Lawrence got lost and tried to go into the wrong house so I was walking him back” lied Edgar masterfully.

“DO YA THINK I’M ROYALLY STUPID OR WHAT!?!?” asked the bearded man bitterly.

Edgard swallowed. Oh he was in troubel now what would uncle say!!!!!!

“IT’S DETENTION FOR YE!!!” barked the groundskeeper and led the young boys to the principal’s office.

~

Tears were streaking Lawrence’s face as he sat in the chair with Edgar next to him. He was only a first year student and he had already been sent to the principal’s office! The shame!

The principal was a chubby man with red cheeks and a jolly good beard it was as white as snow and reminded the boys of Santa. He wore a red hat and a purple bathrobe.

“I hear you boys have been mischievous” said the principal.

“CAUGHT ‘EM SNEAKIN ‘ROUND THE GROUNDS, SIR!!!!” blared McGrid.

“What were you young fellows doing outside at this hour?” 

“Lawrence had gotten lost and I was helping him find his way back to the blue house that’s it” lied Edgar and he knew that if he had been in Pinocchio his nose would have been mighty long by now.

“Is that the truth Mr. Bluer?” asked the round old man.

“Y-yes” lied Lawrence and he felt how he with this lie was shaming his family for generations to come.

“Well your father was bad at directions too so I guess it runs in the family” chuckled the prinicpal.

Lawrence and Edgar exchanged a relieved gaze.

“I am giving you detention tomorrow after classes are done you naughty children” scolded the principal. “Off to bed now.”

“YA LADS HEARD THE MAN!!!” barked McGrid. “OFF TO BED WITH YE AND IF I SEE YA UP AGAIN YA GONNA BE IN FOR IT!!!”

“Calm down you’re scaring them” scolded the principal.

The boys hurried back to their respective dorms. Edgar felt sad he hadn’t been given the chance to apologize to Lawrence for getting him int rouble but he would have to do it tomorrow during detention. At least none of them had gotten expelled!!


	7. McGrid

Lawrence walked into the room Edgar was already there. The time for the detention had come and both boys had made sure to show up in time not wanting more detention time added to what they already had. They were assigned to write an essay each about why rules were important and once they were done they handed them in.

As they walked out the school and into the crispy autumn air they heard familiar heavy footsteps behind them. McGrid appeared with a grim look upon his face.

“AYE LADS” he barked in his usual baritone but then his featured seemed to soften and the slightest hint of a smile seemed to become visible upon the bearded visage. “I WANTED TO APOLOGIZE TO YE FOR BEIN’ SO ROUGH WITH YE LAST NITE!!!”

Edgar smiled brightly at the bearded man. 

“Nothing to apologize for, sir! We shouldn’t have been out that late and I am sure glad you caught us! Who know what might have happened if you hadn’t!”

Lawrence watched in fascination as his newfound friend went out of his way to kiss the groundskeeper’s ass it was clear that Edgar had a talent the flattery that fell from his lips never seemed to want to stop. Lawrence frowned.

“WOULD YE LADS BE WILLIN’ TO FORGIVE ME AN’ MOVE ON IF I INVITE YE OVER FOR TEA AN’ SCONES TONITE?” asked the groundskeeper.

“That would be most delightful!” replied Edgar his hands clasped together and his white well brushed teeth appearing as he smiled widely.

“YE CAN BRING YER FRIENDS IF YE WANNA I GUESS” said McGrid.

~

The four boys walked over the campus approaching the ramshackle old cottage that the groundskeeper Ruben McGrid lived in. Outside the man’s building were sunflowers and an assortment of berries and kittens ran around playing in the fading light.

Edgar knocked on the door. McGrid opened.

“HELLO” said McGrid he was wearing a fancy looking suit and the scent of newly baked bread filled the four lads’ noses.

“Hello Mr. McGrid” asskissed Edgar.

“Hello sir” stretched Herman.

“Hi.” said Gregory, being his usual self. The boy might seem rude but he was really just shy.

“Yes hello” said Lawrence and smiled too but the smile didn’t reach the bespectacled bluenette’s sky blue eyes. McGrid didn’t notice.

The four stepped inside the building where McGrid had put up scones and jam and cheese and butter and an assortment of teas. They feasted for what was nearly a good hour and when they had filled their greedy stomach the sky had gone dark and the stars had come out.

“IT’S TIME FOR YE LADS TO BE GOIN’ BACK TA SCHOOL” said McGrid and the fellows thought they could hear a sad tone in his deep loud voice. “MAYBE I’LL BE SEEIN’ YE AROUND SOME OTHER TIME GOSH I SURE WOULD HOPE I MEAN DON’T FEEL LIKE YOU HAVE TO VISIT FOR MY SAKE I’M DOING FINE I DON’T MIND BEING ALONE NEVER MIND.”

The beardo looked out the window and Edgar could see the night stars reflect in his dark eyes and for a moment he saw beauty in the worn old man.

“We will come again” promised Edgar.

~

Frost was on the ground and the violet house were no longer the only ones wearing their coats for autumn had carried on and the formely so colorful trees were now going bare. Halloween was approaching and everyone was excited about the upcoming fest.

“I hope they have shpherd’s pie” said Edgar. He was wearing a red hat with ear flaps.

“That’s gross though” argued Gregory who usually didn’t speak up much as he didn’t have much of a temper and didn’t particularly enjoy talking or social interaction.

Edgar gasped.

“You did not just say that I hope!!!!!”

“Sue me” threatened Gregory and glared at his friends beneath his eyeshadow heavy eyelids.

“MAYBE I WILL” shouted Edgar.

An ice cold silence came to reign between the young men during next class which was flying class. It was cold to fry a broom in this season but Lawrence for one wasn’t going to let numb fingers or breathing problems get in the way of an A. He flew across the grounds on his creaky old broom. That’s when he saw something mysterious…


	8. Secrets

A fat man in a wheelchair with a bandage covering his face was rolling by the edge of the forest. Lawrence signaled for Herman to come closer as he was the only one who was paying attention to him right now. Herman flew over. Lawrence pointed at the wheelchaired man.

“Mysterious...” muttered Headman. The boys exchanged a nod and began to fly after the man. He seemed to have problems entering the forest but he finally found a little trail and did. The boy flew after hoping the mysterious stranger wouldn’t think of looking up.

“It doesn’t look like he’s a student here” whispered Herman. Lawrence nodded seriously.

Right then the man came to a stop. Herman flew a little lower and hid behind a tree and Lawrence followed suit. The man was leaning down from the wheelchair and seeming to dig into the ground. Right then another man came. He was wearing make up.

“FATHER THERE YOU ARE” he yelled in what Lawrence wasn’t sure was relief. “You have to stop running off like that!” scolded the orange haired man. He didn’t look all that old but he still looked like a man.

He grabbed the handlebars of the wheelchair to drive his father back but then familiar heavy footsteps were heard. Lawrence gasped as he saw McGrid approach. The usually so cheerful beardo looked grim and cruel as he beheld the two intruders.

“WHAT ARE YE DOIN’ HERE AT MY SCHOOL!?” he barked and that was when Lawrence noticed that the old man was holding an axe.

“We got lost I’m afraid” said the orange haired fellow. “We’ll be taking our leave now.”

“YE FELLAS AIN’T GOIN’ ANYWHERE!!!” threatened McGrid.

What happened next was nothing short of a massacre. The boys were scared stiff and couldn’t move as they saw the old man (THEIR FRIEND!!!) slaughter the man in the wheelchair and his weirdly dressed son.

“What do we do!!!” whispered Herman but Lawrence immediately hushed him not wanting the groundskeeper to know they were there. Right then professor McBroom blew his whistle to signal that class was over and the boys had no choice but to hurry back unless they wanted detention so they hurried back.

~

What he had seen would not leave Lawrence’s mind even as he was eating his dinner. He looked over to the green table and saw an unusually morose Herman stuff a fork full of mashed potatoes into his mouth and he immediately knew that the other boy was thinking about it too. Right then the familiar heavy footsteps were heard and McGrid appeared in the entrance to the room. Lawrence and Herman exchanged a worried look.

“HERMAN AND LAWRENCE AND EDGAR AND THE MAKE-UP WEARING FELLA!” shouted McGrid. Edgar smiled in his naive innocence Gregory looked up out of obligation and both the green and the blue boys forced their face into something akin to a smile. “WILL I BE SEEIN’ YA LADDIES FOR TEA TONITE?”

Edgar gave a thumbs up with a big grin. This was it. THEY WERE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!


	9. Haloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written in ages so I feel a bit rusty. I wonder if anyone even likes this fic but it's my current favorite so I'm not abandoning it sorry guys hehe ;P

Hermans body was trembling like a banjo string as he sat down on a chair in McGrid’s shabby little hut. His friends were surrounding him, Lawrence with his blue hair and worried eyes, Violet with his sketchbook and Rammstein hoode, and last but not least the always femininely beautiful Edgar.

He drew a sigh and inhaled the musky scent of a pie that was standing on the table. McGrid had baked a pie.

”I’VE BAKED A PIE!!!” he had declared and while he claimed it was chicken Herman couldn’t help but wonder. The massacre in the forest haunted his mind and now McGrid was serving a chicken pie??? There was a very real chance he and his friends were about to become cannibals but for his own safety he couldnt say anythging!!!!!!

He took a forkfull of pie and ate it. It tasted like chicken nads he knew in that moment something was wrong it was too good to be true. He gazed across the table at Lawrence the only one else who had SEEEN what washappening in the forest and he met Herman’s gaze he was chewing slowly and Herman wondered if the same fear and wonder was filling Lawrence’s mind that wis filling his.

”WHAT YE LADS BEEN UP TO LATELY???” asked McGrid in an attempt to start a pleasant conversation.

~

They had survived! Relief filled Lawrences skinny body as the four lads walked back towards the school together. He exchanged yet another look with Herman and the question was almost written on his face. ”Do we tell them?”

It was as if Heman understood becasue he nooded gravely.

”Hey guys” said Lawrence but then he saw as if out of the corner of his eye a dark shape. It was McGrid and he seemed to be spying on them from behind a tree.

”That pie sure was good” he said trying to be discreet. He knew one thing now though. McGrid knew. He knew that they knew. He knew that they knew and that they knew that he knew that they knew and now he was coming for them.

Weston was no longer safe. Herman and Lawrence had been lined up like lambs for the slaughter and the only thing that could save them now were their own wits and intelligence.

He saw Herman flex a muscle and knew they were doomed!!!!

~

Halloween came and the boys were sitting in the great hall eating Halloween dinner. Lawrence was eating a slice of pumpkin two sausages a yorkshire pudding some mashed potato a chicken wing and some gravy he was drinking coca cola Edgar was eating two yorkshire pudding some stick two fried potatoes and he was drinking sprite Herman was eating three sausages and a spoonfull of peas mixed into his mashed potatoes which was covered with gravy and also two chicken wings and some eel he was drinking coca cola too Violet was eating some boiled carrots and some shepherd’s pie and a cauliflower he was drinked lemon flavored fizzy water.

While the boys were enjoying the feast they could suddenly hear a loud creak then everyone looked up at the roof it was creaking as if it was about to fall apart.  
”Go outside you lazy children!!!” scolded the principal and shooed them all away to avoid them dying it would not look good for the school.

As they went outside they thought they saw something on the roof. Edgar shook his head in confusin. He couldn’t have seen what he thought he just had seen.

Then they went to bed and then it was November.


	10. Mysterious November

November came and with it came snow. It was snowing on the morning of the first of November and when Edgar looked up he looked out through the window and saw snow. A smile formed on the bright haired lad’s face as he saw the soft white powder cower the ground. It looked like cocaine or that powder you get in those sticks that you eat. He stretched and got dressed and went down to the Great Hall.

He got a cup of hot chocolate for himself that he drank while he ate a toast with butter and cheese and strawberry marmalde on and when he was almost done he saw his freinds come into the Great Hall and go over to their respective tables. Edgar grabbed his half eaten toast and went over to the blue house table and sat down next to Lawrence.

“Good morning Lawrence” said Edgar.

“Good morning Edgar” said Lawrence.

“Have you slept well?” asked Edgar as he feigned interest he was secretly surveying the table to see if the Sapphire Owl house got better food than him. While he did that Edgar helped himself to a couple of sausages and some scrambled eggs and a glass of orange juice. The boys ate in silence until their other two friends came over to join them then they ate in silence together!

~

The days seemed to fly by as they approached the end of term and when Herman wasn’t out practicing sports he could be found in the library with Lawrence as the latter helped the former with his homework you could tell Christmas was approxaching the students felt a mix of stress and relief.

It was a Friday evening and Lawrence sat in the library correcting Herman’s biology essay about canines when something hppened. Sudddenly a dark shadow seemed to fall upon the room and it wasn’t that it was dark out but something else it was as if something big passed outside the window. Lawrence felt his curiosity peak as he got up from the chair to look out the window but he saw nothing just the snowy schoolyard and the starlit sky. He shrugged.

~

The school was full with the excited and maybe slightly terrified buzzing of students on Satuday morning. A teacher was gone. It was Professor Letterarm, one of the English teachers. He had vanished mysteriously after taking a walk last night. When Lawrence heard it he was suddenly reminded of the dark shadow he had seen pass outside the library window and as he thought about it he realized he knew someone who was indeed big and was the cause for two other people’s mysterious disappearances…

The wheelchair man and his son fleeted past in Lawrence’s mind and it was as if they were yelling at him to help them. But what could he do? He was just a child and had barely even entered puberty properly what could he possibly do against a man of McGrid’s stature!

He realized then and there that he needed to tell someone so he decided to tell the others and hoped that Herman would be okay with it. They’d need all the help they could get if they were going to stand a chance against this force of evil that seemed to have taken the school in its chokehold...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling kinda stuck on this story so I'm trying to wrap it up, there'll only be like another chapter or two.

The four young men had gathered in a corner of the library under the pretense that they were going to do some homework. Lawrence had called them together for a most important meeting.

“Hello friends we have to discuss something and I am afraid that it might come as a shock for some of you” said Lawrence and looked around the library to ensure himself that McGrid wasn’t spying on them from behind a book case or something but he saw no sign of the bearded man just other students sitting huddled together.

“What is it?” inquired Gregory but he sounded uninterested. He was sketching something in his notebook.

“Me and Herman saw McGrid kill not one but two people in the forest a while ago and now someone else is missing and we think it might be McGrid who is behind it again and we think he might be plotting something!!!!!!!!!”

Edgar frowned.

“McGrid is our friend” he said with skepticism in his voice. “You just hate him because he’s fat don’t you Lawrence?”

Lawrence let out a slow sigh.

“It’s all true” confirmed Herman. “It was a poor confused wheelchair man and his ginger son and McGrid slaughtered them there was blood EVERYWHERE and I--” But the blond lad broke off for in the corner stood McGrid! He was eyeing them suspiciously.

“FANCY FINDIN’ YE FELLAS HERE” he said in a shrill unnatural tone of voice. “WAS JUST LOOKIN’ FOR YE TO ASK IF YE WANTED TO COME DOWN TO ME HUT FOR SOME FRENCH TOAST MAYHAPS???”

The boys exchanged frightened looks. Lawrence was now convinved that McGrid was in fact stalking them and he was half sure that he was now going to murder them. He was still wondering how to get out of this awful predicament when Greggory spoke up.

“I’m afraid we have a ton of homework tonight, McGrid” he said sounding most symphatetic. “Maybe we could drop by tomorrow instead?”

McGrid smiled what in Lawrence’s eyes looked like a fake smile.

“AIGHT SEE YA BOYS TOMORRO’ THEN” he said and chuckled as he walked off.

One thing was now for certain. McGrid was keeping an eye on them. They were in great danger.

“What the bloody fuck are we gonna do!?” hissed Edgar who now finally seemed to be believing his friends. “He’s gonna kill us if we go there I am sure of it!”

“There’s only one thing we can do, isn’t there?” asked Herman and the friends turned to look at him. “We have to arm ourselves and fiht back.”

~

It was late night when the boys snuck into the kitchen to arm themselves. Herman found a heavy spatula and also some leftovers from dinner. Making sure that no one else was watching he crammed half a chicken pie into pocket. In the corner Edgar was nibbling on a treacle tart.

“I’ve found a weapon” declaed Herman and swung the spatula around making swooshy noises as he did so. “This will be good for bashing some heads in I say!”

Gregory found a pair of sharp looking scissors and Lawrence found a frying pan that looked like it could cause a lot of pain if it hit you in the right spot and Edgar found a machete that was laying around next to some chopped up vegetables.

“Ew broccoli” said Edgar and stuck out his tongue.

Now they were armed. All they had to do was await the morning during which they would go visit McGrid. The boys knew they were in for a fight and that not all of them might come out of it alive, but McGrid’s evil had to be put to a stop. And sometimes when you fight villains sacrifices have to be made.

Right then an alarm rung. Something bad had happened again!


	12. Revelations

The four friends rushed through the corridor not knowing what they were expecting to find but one thing was for sure: they were expecting to find something. They soon entered a large crowd of people moving at a quick pace in the opposite direction.

“HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING???” shouted Edgar trying to get a hold of the situation. But if anyone answered him he could not hear it. It got drowned out in the din.

“Something has clearly happened in that direction so we must continue there” said Lawrence while his smart little brain was analyzing the situation at a breathtaking speed.

Herman tightened his grip on the spatula as the young fellows ran forward against the moving crowd. Soon they became aware of why they were all fleeing!!

In the hall stood something but it was not what they were expecting to see. It was not McGrid. It was something they had never seen before. They exchanged confused glances.

The creature turned around and stared at them.

Where legs should have been, the creature had wheels. Wheelchair wheels recognized Lawrence with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. The wheelchair wheels were attached to a body of a slender young man and Lawrence could only guess it must be the wheelchair bound man’s ginger son’s body. On one side the creature had five arms. The other side was armless. Lawrence did some quick math and realized that four of the arms must be the old man’s and professor Letterarm’s and he could barely hold back the shocked gasp that rose in his throat.

But what was worst wasn’t the body. What was worst was its head. It was a head they had known and loved for a long time. It was the head of none other than McGrid himself!

“Hello boys” he said calmly and waved at them with his five new arms. “Fancy running into you here.”

“McGrid you can talk like a normal person!?” Violet’s usually so calm exterior broke and his dark painted eyes were wide in shock.

“Well duh” said McGrid and rolled his eyes. “DID YA FELLAS THINK THIS’S HOW I REALLY TALK???” He shook his head. “You fell for it then.” Then he laughed. “Hahahahahahahaha” he laughed. “Hahaha” he laughed some more.

“What is it you want?” inquired Herman, the grip on his spatula now getting slippery from the sweat that was forming on his hand.

“What I want!?” yelled McGrid and laughed some more. “Ahahahahaaha!” he laughed. “Morons!”

“You don’t have to insult us” stated Edgar crossly and crossed his arms across his chest. “That’s just rude and unnecessary.”

“I have tired” began McGrid “of always taking care of you children’s mess. None of you rude fuckers think about me you just mess up and leave stuff dirty and shit and I have to clean up so I’ve had enough.” A maniacal grin twisted the usually so gentle face into a cruel parody of itself. “So I’m gonna kill you all.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you’ve hurt those innocent people!” said Herman sternly.

“They got in my way that was all” explained McGrid. “But I knew at once I could have use for them. My old body, big as it might have been, was not very powerful. This new one is. And fast.” He rolled towards the boys who all took a couple of steps back. “AFRAID OF ME ARE YOU???” roared McGrid and once again he burst into a sickening laughter that echoed through the corridor. “HAHAHAHAHA!”

“Do you really think we’ll let you kill us without a fight!?” said Herman and raised his spatula. As one the three other boys raised their weapons.

“Very well” said McGrid and then laughter was gone from his voice. The once so friendly face of their friend was staring at them with nothing short of utter contempt. “If this is what it has come to then I will have to slaughter you all before I get to the rest of the school. That will be easy.”

“Not as easy as you might think” said Edgar, machete glistening in the dying light of the candles on the wall.

And so McGrid charged forward and the greatest battle in the history of Weston took its start!!!


	13. Chapter 13

It would be many years before either of the four lads would feel comfortable to talk about what had transpired that fateful winter evening. How they had fought for their lives and come out victorious. How they had maimed and killed the monster with the face of he who they thought had been their friend.

Edgar charged forward. He led the attack. He was screaming.

“RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!” shouted the pale-haired boy and tears rose in his red eyes as he waved the machete around like a weapon of murder.

McGrid moved fast, but he was clumsy. The wheelchair made it hard for him to spin around fast and like one Herman and Edgar got their attacks in. A machete chopped off an arm and a spatula pulled out several beard hairs. McGrid screamed.

Gregory raised his scissors and charged. He started cutting off McGrid’s beard in high ferocity. Lawrence slammed McGrid in the face with a frying pan. He looked dazed and confused for a moment. Then he fell forward. His head fell off his body and rolled down the hallway. As did a wheelchair wheel.

It was over. They had won. Then they got an award and stuff.


End file.
